List of Episodes
Season 1 (warning contains spoilers) Episode 1: "The Day That Everything Changed" Airdate: April 23, 2010 Rex defeats and cures an Evo rampaging through a city. Criticized by his superiors over his performance and frustrated by his lack of freedom, Rex breaks out of Providence with Bobo Haha and goes on a road trip. In a city, he meets a group of young men, but after he realizes they are only keeping him company for his powers, they show their true colors and leave, except for one named Noah who stays and befriends Rex. When Agent Six comes to retrieve him, the Pack, three Evos named Skalamander, Biowulf and Breach, appear and attempt to abduct Rex; during the melee he, Noah and Bobo are thrown through a portal into Abysus. There, they are met by Van Kleiss, who demonstrates his powers, introduces himself, and invites them to his stronghold, a ruined castle which was the location of the original nanite-release Event. Van Kleiss tries to win Rex's trust by hinting that he has knowledge of Rex's past, but after separating him from his friends he turns on him and attempts to drain him of nanites. Noah and Bobo manage to get away from the Pack long enough to distract Van Kleiss, which allows Rex to break away, and the three escape by air with Van Kleiss in pursuit, Agent Six comes to the rescue with a Providence task force, but in a final confrontation it is left up to Rex to defeat Van Kleiss, though his body regenerates itself afterward. Episode 2: "String Theory" Airdate: April 30, 2010 Rex is sent on a mission to lower Manhattan, where an Evo-infected human named Peter Meechum which infects everything it touches is turning humans into zombies. Rex wants to attempt a cure, but White Knight is determined to prevent the infection from spreading, and is willing to resort to destroying the city with a nuclear bomb. Complicating the matter further, Peter is being blackmailed by Biowulf (who has kidnapped his daughter) and refuses the cure. Rex and Agent Six must cooperate to save the girl from the Pack and the city from the bomb, all behind White Knight's back. Episode 3: "Beyond the Sea" Airdate: May 7, 2010 In the hope of finally getting to do something normal, Rex stages another breakout, giving Noah and Bobo a lift to the tourist destination of Cabo Luna for spring break. During a volleyball game, he meets and falls for a girl called Circe, who initially wants nothing to do with him. Another chance encounter later leads Rex to discovers that she is an Evo with sonic powers who is trying to earn the right to join the Pack by defeating an Evo sea monster. While Agent Six, Bobo and Noah attempt to hold Biowulf and Breach at bay, Rex helps Circe defeat the monster, and afterward appeals to her to join him at Providence, but she tells him the Pack is the only place she could feel accepted. Episode 4: "Lockdown" Airdate: May 14, 2010 While investigating a mysterious bunker at Providence's Petting Zoo known as "The Hold," Rex and Noah stumble onto a formidable spider-like Evo. After White Knight locks down the Petting Zoo, Rex and Noah must make it to the exit alive. A panicky Noah lets slip that he works for White Knight, which rattles Rex sufficiently that he loses the use of his powers. The two manage to make it to the exit, but while Noah apologizes for his deception the friendship seems over. However, after the spider snatches Noah from the threshold of safety, Rex's feeling of betrayal subside, and he proceeds to defeat the Evo and rescue Noah. The Evo is revealed to be Dr. Holiday's incurable sister, while Rex threatens to harm White Knight if he is spied upon again and resolves to leave Providence. Episode 5: "The Architect" Airdate: '''May 21, 2010 Having fled Providence, Rex is traveling through a desert when he comes across a construction crew under attack by rat-like Evos. After Rex intervenes to save them, the foreman Jacob invites him to a nearby optically-cloaked village of engineers, who are working to create communication between the nanites and humans, in an attempt to achieve harmony and peace, all under the direction of a mysterious man they call "the Architect." The idyllic atmosphere and the sense of belonging he experiences during dinner with Jacob's family convince Rex to stay. He offers to help the engineers with the huge antenna at the center of the village, but becomes suspicious when he discovers that no one is allowed inside the antenna except the Architect himself. Rex barges into the tower to discover that the Architect is an android, a creation of the rogue AI ZAG-RS, the computer that is, supposed to be, the base behind the communicator. The AI explains that the nanites constrain its potential, and that the transmitter's actual purpose is to transmit a self-destruct command to all nanites on Earth, which would wipe out all life on the planet. Rex leads the engineers in a struggle against multiple copies of the Architect to disable the charging antenna, succeeding just in time. Agent Six, who has been looking for Rex, arrives; ZAG-RS uploads itself elsewhere, and Jacob and the other engineers decide to stay in their village and continue working for humanity in spite of the Architect's betrayal. Rex decides to return to Providence, as he believes in its objective despite his dislike of White Knight, but on the condition that Rex, Bobo, Agent Six and Doctor Holiday have dinner together like a family every Friday night. Episode 6: "Frostbite" Airdate: May 28, 2010 Absorbing the nanites from cured EVOs takes its toll on Rex, and he is taken to a remote Providence base in the Arctic codenamed "Paradise" to have the excess nanites extracted and stored. The base commander Weaver is upset about the unscheduled visit, and his personnel are uncooperative; Dr. Holiday has to threaten them to have Rex's treated. Rex is sedated for the procedure; after having an odd dream, he wakes up to find the base personnel unconscious (possibly dead), Six, Holiday, and Bobo missing, and the Pack members Biowulf and Scalamander arriving at the base outside. After burying them in an avalanche, Rex goes back inside to find Weaver, who attempts to render him unconscious. Rex learns that Weaver has been reactivating the extracted nanites and selling them to Van Kleiss. When Rex unexpectedly showed up earlier, Weaver had panicked. Rex finds Six, Holiday, and Bobo locked up in a storeroom, when Biowulf and Skalamander enters the base. Weaver escapes his grasp and demands safe passage, backed with the threat to open the tank containing the extracted nanites. While trying to make it look realistic, Weaver accidentally triggers the release and mutates into a gigantic tentacled EVO with regenerative powers. Biowulf and Skalamander flees, while Rex and Six fight Weaver and Holiday and Bobo try to launch their air transport before it falls into a trench in the ice opening under the collapsing base. Rex tries to cure Weaver, but passes out from absorbing too many nanites, though not until after he experiences more jumbled memories and taps into nanite communications frequencies. Weaver is taken down by Agent Six and the air transport that Dr. Holiday and Bobo are on. He wakes up in "Purgatory," a Providence base in a desert, a backup for the Arctic base, with no memory of hearing the nanites. As Bobo and Rex wander out onto the sand, Dr. Holiday tells Six about a odd nanite code (it is shown as a binary code on the computer screen) that had appeared after she extracted Rex's nanites. Episode 7: "Leader of the Pack" Airdate: June 4, 2010 The agents of Providence mobilize to stop Van Kleiss when he arrives in New York City aboard a giant whale-like airborne EVO, but are forced to stand down when it develops that he is there to address the UN and therefore has diplomatic immunity. Rex observes Circe among Van Kleiss' followers. Later at Providence, while voicing his suspicions, Rex learns he has been invited to a reception at the Abysus consulate, though White Knight intends to dispatch Agent Six and Dr. Holiday instead, not wanting Rex to cause any commotion. Rex locks Six into a room, steals one of his suits, and meets Holiday at Van Kleiss' party. Six gets out of the room so he and Bobo go to the party. Rex again spots Circe, but when he tries to get her to tell him what Van Kleiss is doing, she knocks him out. After the party ends, Rex awakens in a prison cell with Bobo, who had been captured while trying to find him. They escape; Rex goes after Van Kleiss, following BoBo to an underground tunnel, where Breach and Circe are using large, worm-like EVOs to transport nanite-infused soil from Abysus into the tunnels (through one of Breach's portals), enabling the full use of Van Kleiss' powers over his surroundings. Breach orders an EVO to attack, but Circe countermands her and tries to convince Rex to join the Pack willingly instead. He declines, and a disappointed Circe retreats with Breach into Abysus. Meanwhile Van Kleiss addresses the UN General Assembly, immediately showing his cards: he takes the envoys hostage inside the chamber and proceeds to demand that the world submit to him. Rex arrives from the tunnels and tries to fight him, but Van Kleiss' powers prove too strong. However, an offhand comment Van Kleiss makes leads Rex to return to the tunnels below and busting a large hole in one of the walls, causing the East River to flood the passages and flush out the Abysus soil. An angry Van Kleiss attempts to strangle Rex with vines, but as the Abysus dirt dissolves in the water, his powers fail and he finds himself defenseless. Now holding the advantage, Rex punches Van Kleiss and manifests a sword, when Van Kleiss tells him that "his parents would be proud of him." This causes Rex to hesitate long enough for Van Kleiss to escape on an insect EVO that carries him back to his flying whale, which retreats through a portal to Abysus. Rex sees Circe inside it; she looks at him with disappointment and turns away. Agent Six and BoBo arrive, and Rex is ordered to fix the problem he created and plug the leak in the East River. Episode 8: "Breach" Airdate: June 11, 2010 Rex wakes up in a creepy boarding school, full of mannequins and stuffed animals, but no people. He is able to use his ear-link communicator to talk to Dr. Holiday, who informs him that he had been fighting an EVO when Breach appeared out of nowhere and teleported Rex away. Providence has Breach in custody, but while Six and Bobo are detected in a desert somewhere, Rex cannot be located. Rex is about to leave the school when he hears a roar; he rescues a small girl from a spider-like EVO, which he then cures, only to have Breach teleport it away. Rex finds the girl "creepy" and suspects something is wrong with her, but puts on a brave face for her. Meanwhile, Dr. Holiday is unable to get Breach to cooperate; she tries firing probes at Breach, who instinctively opens portals to random spots around the world to protect herself. Rex wanders through a deserted town; he finds a missing-cat poster identifying it as Greenville, Ohio. He manifest his hoverbike and tries to drive away, but falls off a cliff at the edge of the city, discovering it to be floating in a gray void. Dr. Holiday informs him that Greenville vanished two years ago, with all its citizens appearing randomly around the world. She realizes that Breach must have taken it and sent it to a pocket dimension, to use as her personal dollhouse, with Rex as her latest doll. Rex kicks over a row of mopeds; Breach gets rid of them through a portal. Rex realizes that this bothers Breach; he begins wrecking things, with Breach dumping them in random places worldwide. The little girl then reveals herself to be a shape-shifting, slug-like EVO, with a desperate codependent relationship with Breach. She fights Rex, but damages Breach's prize possessions in the process. Eventually, Breach starts having a nervous breakdown, as her "toys" had been the only thing keeping her stable. During her breakdown, she opens a portal to Providence. Even though the slug-girl EVO tries to stop him, Rex escapes, while Breach - her powers out of control - appears to implode, though it is unspecified weather or not she is dead. Meanwhile, Six and Bobo are stuck in the desert fighting a nest of large scorpion-like EVOs, though they are eventually saved when the scorpions are crushed by cars and trucks ejected from Breach's doll house. Rex, BoBo, Agent Six, and Holiday fly home in a Providence aircraft; Rex observes that Breach's toys were a poor alternative to friends, which he is lucky to have. Holiday tells Six that people can be more fragile than they seem. Episode 9: "Dark Passage" Airdate: June 18, 2010 After packages boobytrapped with active nanite are sent to dozens of powerful people around the world, briefly turning them into rampaging EVOs, White Knight dispatches a team made up of Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Dr. Holiday to the Amazon to secure an abandoned base to which the packages have been traced. The base is where a missing scientist named Gabriel Rylander is thought to be hiding; the team is to apprehend him and secure his research, keeping it from falling to the Pack, which is also en route. The voyage is eventful and dangerous, with the team traveling at first by riverboat and encountering a swarm of piranha-like EVOs, and later overland, contending with Rylander's automated defenses and sentry robots. Meanwhile, The Pack (now including a Jungle Cat Evo member following Breach's presumed death) is led through the forest by Van Kleiss, wearing a special soil-circulating suit to maintain his powers. After the Jungle Cat Evo accidentally ruptures the suit during a skirmish with Rylander's sentry robots, Van Kleiss drains his nanites petrifying him. The two expeditions locate the base at the same time, and a battle ensues. After Providence air support arrives, White Knight orders them to abandon retrieval and simply bomb the building to deny it to Van Kleiss. With the rest of the team fighting the Pack outside, Rex enters the base and finds Rylander, who surprisingly recognizes Rex. The somewhat unstable, rambling Rylander gives Rex a fragmentary account of his past before injecting him with a syringe containing a single large, abnormal-looking nanite. Van Kleiss unexpectedly arrives and injures Rylander before he is able to answer any more of Rex's urgent questions. Van Kleiss and Rex fight, but when Rex cuts off Van Kleiss's mechanical right hand he uses his powers to gain the upper hand. Before he could finish Rex off, the injured Rylander lunges at Van Kleiss. The two are thrown into the aperture of a reactor vessel, where both are to all appearances vaporized. Rex is found by Six and escorted out of the disintegrating building, and the Providence task force retrats by air as the base goes up in a huge explosion. Biowulf and Skalamander are thought to have died in the explosion. Rex tells Agent Six and Dr. Holiday that he learned from Rylander that he has a brother. Episode 10: "The Forgotten" Airdate: September 17, 2010 A team of Providence soldiers carrying an importent data disk are shot down over a Europeon city that has been long since sealed off from the rest of the world via a one-way force field. Rex, Six, and BoBo are called in to retrieve the disk, and any survivors of the crew (with Holiday giving Rex a secret task of collecting samples, with the promise of a dinner date with Rex). Unfortunately things go awry and EVOs attack the trio, being lead by a faceless, four-armed EVO called No Face. After escaping the onslaughter, Rex and the others meet up with two of the Providence crew, who are none too pleased with Rex's carefree nature about the data-disk's retrieval. They lead Rex and Six to a site where the No Face is forcing the captain of the crew to repair the downed ship, using a form of telepathy to communicate with the other EVOs. After a struggle, Rex and the others managed to make contact with Holiday and make their way to a hotel for extraction. No Face leads another charge against Rex and the group, waging on the eventual rescue that will be arriving shortly. However, Rex manages to use Holiday's sample collector to disable No Face and escape with the rescue team, leaving the Faceless and his brood still trapped in the city. Back at Providence Head Quarters, Rex pretends to have lost the Data-disk to tick off White Knight, earning recognition from the crew he saved. Holiday is happy to see Rex and the others safe, even if he didn't manage to collect samples for her. She mentions it meant everything for her--except a date. Episode 11: "Operation: Wingman" Airdate: September 24, 2010 Rex is stalked by a carnivorous rabbit Evo that he insulted. Surprisingly every time they meet Rex is dealt a humiliating defeat made all the worse when Noah convinces Rex to be his wingman for Prom night. The girl Noah set Rex up with is named Annie who is almost supernaturally clumsy so much so that she has a bad habit of putting her dates in the hospital or worse. Noah set Rex up with Annie because he is the only one who could possibly survive the night with her. Shockingly, Annie's clumsiness proves to be a asset when Rex uses it blow the rabbit EVO up with a heat seeker missile. After the Prom, the girls agree this is the best date they ever had but Rex states that despite Annie being nice and cute, he'll never go on a date with her again. Episode 12: "Rabble" Airdate: October 1, 2010 While in Hong Kong with Agent Six, cracking down on a Evo crimering Rex discovers that a member of the gang named Tuck knew Rex dispite Rex not being able to remember him. White Knight concludes that an Evo Crimelord named Quarry is behind the robberies and orders Agent Six to have Rex infiltrate Quarry's gang. Tuck leads Rex to Tuck's friends Sqwydd and Cricket. Rex can't remember being a member of their gang because of memory blackouts which Tuck Mentioned he suffered frequently. Rex also discovers that they're being forced to work for a crime lord named Quarry. When Rex finally confronts Quarry he discovers that it was Rex who gave Tuck and the others to Quarry who reveals the information on a Diary kept on a PDA. This causes the others to turn on Rex. Rex suffering from a guilt trip goes to shut down Quarry's ring causing the others to turn on Quarry seeing Rex standing up on them. Quarry and his Evo servants are arrested by Providence. Rex tells White Knight that Quarry has been apprehended while Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket had gotten away. Rex tells Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket that Providence won't come after them long as they don't give good reason and departs on a good note. Back at Providence, Rex is about to have the nanites he absorbed extracted. To evade Rex from forgetting anything else during the nanite extraction, Agent Six gives Rex a journal and pen for Rex to record anything that he does remember. Episode 13: "The Hunter" Airdate: October 8, 2010 Rex is targeted by an Evo Hunter named Hunter Cain who leads the public to believe that Providence is ineffective and Rex is dangerous. Episode 14: "Gravity" Airdate: October 15, 2010 UNKNOWN Episode 15: "What Lies Beneath" Airdate: October 22, 2010 UNKNOWN Episode 16: "The Swarm'''" Airdate: October 29, 2010 UNKNOWN Season 2 (warning contains spoilers) Episode 17? Category:Wiki